Play me a Melody
by Scarlet-Wolf
Summary: Rinoa, Zone, and Watts live life fairly normal the days after the sorceress wars: still resisting, and having fun^^..But now that her father has been kidnapped, a new adventure begins.


note: I dun own squaresoft's FF8, If I did I'd be a lot richer now^^! Anywho, on with the story! And please remember to leave a Review!  
Pweeeease pwease pwease leave a review!  
  
---------------------------  
Play me a Melody  
If you run through life expecting everything to go as planned.  
You're bound to mess up everything you plan.  
  
If you expect everyone to always be there.  
They're never be there when expected.  
The day had been another lovely day, that of a chain of lovely days. But it didn't matter what type of day it was, you can bet gil on it that I'd be there no matter what  
With the sorceress wars long past, I can't help but feel...bored. Sure Balamb was a great place and all,  
but finding anything to ones liking was becoming scarce. So day after day, I'd end up in this field and watch the clouds pass by. My voice carried across the grassy meadows as I sang the song of the wind. With the way it blows, it's as if the wind is dancing along  
to the tune.  
  
"You're singing that same song again..."   
  
A smile came across my face, he was back from his mission finally!  
  
"Squall!" Leaping to my feet I quickly took to embracing the leather clad man.He barely placed his arms around me and stepping aside, looked out upon the endless sea of grass and sky.  
"I can't understand why this doesn't bore you.. atleast you could find something productive than just sitting around all day singing to yourself" He snorted  
This was Squalls form of humor. yes, I know, lacking of the joke, I still find him funny.  
"The imagination IS something productive!"  
"Whatever.." Squall shrugged his shoulders.  
"Don't give me that, Hyne knows, I've spent my entire time trying to break you of the whatever curse"  
Squall faced me, giving a rare smile..  
Sitting together, we both watched the clouds pass.  
Time well spent is the thing that makes memory's  
"YES! I found it!" Watts gave a big leap into the air, waving a paper around he came over to Zone and myself.  
We had taken a break from our everyday planning and decided to hang out at a local restaurant. Watts, on the other hand had trouble with breaks  
  
"Info found and recovered!" Information was Watts god, his specialty, his life!  
"We're 'supposed' to keep a low profile dumb ass!" hissed Zone. I giggled at the small name calling.  
"Sorry sir!" Watts got the smile of the devil "What too busy with those prono magazines to stay to our mission?" Watts and I broke into laguhter, the feel of peoples eyes were upon us.  
"Not true!" Red in the cheeks, Zone took to quickly hiding his girly mag's under the table.  
"hmm..seems there's going to be some transporting of illegal goods the galbadians don't want us to know about. Suggestions, ideas, anything?"  
"Maybe, we can sabatage them like usual?" Suggested Zone, he was tired and resting his head upon his arm.   
"OOOOH!! SABATAGE Yes! That'll most definetly destroy the galbadians weapons!" Everything in the bar stopped! Oh Hyne! Him and his loud as hell mouth!  
I ducked down a bit as Zone took to covering his face, Watts just sat there with a hyper smile upon his face. For sure the owners are going to call us in!  
"Thanks a shit load Watts! now we have to leave!" Zone spat  
"Huh? oooh, damn! sorry sir!" He NOW realises his mistake." I saw one of the waitresses getting up to the door.  
"Time to go Now!" The three of us began to shove all the paperwork into our packs as we saw the patrol soldier step through the front door of the restaurant.  
  
We took off for the back door as soon as everything was picked up.  
"WAIT! STOP!" Yelled the soldier.  
"That's our cue to scadoo!" Yelled Zone. I leapt over a nearby table and headed for the back as Zone and Watts took to running INTO the tables.  
"I SAID STOP!"   
BLAM!  
Bullets?!! Everyone in the restaurant screamed and the commotion began.  
  
"WHY THE HELL IS HE SHOOTING HERE?!" Watts screached as he reached the back.  
"SHUT UP AND RUN!" I yelled back. The rusty ol back door-nob was in my hands and we were out the door. The shots stopped as we took down the slums of the alley.  
"Over here" I pointed to a turn in the street, The two followed as I motioned to a wooden rundown door.  
"Bust it open quick!" They being unfit, were panting by the time they reached the door but Watts managed to get it down.  
The room was farely dark and musty, obviously not used in a long while. I set down my pack and rushed them in, shutting the door silently.  
  
"We should be safe in here" I sighed. Wow, that was too close.  
"Me and my big mouth!"  
"Yeah!" I wiscracked  
"Owww!My stomachs hurting" Zone gave a soft moan of pain.  
"It's always hurting" Laughed Watts, only to be silenced by the blood of Zones hands.  
"ZONE!" I yelled, obviously at the wrong moment for the door burst open.  
"Gotcha cornered now eh?!" said the man.  
  
The soldier entered in just to get a clear view of us all.  
"Please! He's hurt!" pleaded Watts.  
"Who gives a shit? You three ran! So I have permission to shoot"  
"We have to get him help!" I begged, tears flowing from my face. The man faced me  
"We don't have to- Wait, aren't you Caraways daughter?!" He stepped back.  
"Y-Yes" I nodded.  
"then we have to get him to a hospital and you have to return home!! Something has happened....."  
  
Caraway's Mansion  
  
"Father.." I felt the hot tears sting my eyes as I was cradled on the floor. I hated this man, and now I was crying for him?  
"I'm sorry Rinoa, we have been waiting for the kidnappers to report their wants, but it hasn't come yet. We had orders to find you  
and protect you."  
"WHY?! You should be out there searching for the scum who took him! He's a Damned General! Isn't there more security here?!"  
"We have sent out teams to sleuth around and find any location of him, but for now, we're waiting to hear from the kidnappers"  
"Besides," Said another voice, "You're knight in shining armor is here to protect you!" I turned around to see HIM. Him and his misserable little posse.  
"Is this true?!" I asked the chief of the galbadian police.  
"Yes, Mr. Almasy's services is greatly appreciated, for he himself has led quit a few good battles."  
  
I felt him kneal beside me  
"GET AWAY! I don't need anyone to protect me I'll find him myself!" I shoved Seifer onto his ass, his face contorted in confusion.  
"Common Rinny! The posse is here to protect you!"  
"Ma'Am, The kidnappers did leave this.." The Chief held out a small wooden box. Few colors and decorations were carved into the wood. I opened it, just to nothing.......  
I flipped the box upside down to see but one word etched into it:  
Julia  
=================================  
Flashback  
=================================  
  
"Mother?" The echo in the long hallways called back. The chandelers above made a glow upon the newly waxed floors. All I could hear, was that piano. Playing the same song over and  
over again. I followed the source of the music, clinging tightly to my teddy bear, Angelo was by my side. Shoving some black braids from my face I stood before the piano room. Mother, Julia  
was playing the keys on her piano, she shone no expression as to what she was feeling. She was playing that song father always hated to hear her play, he would complain as to why  
she wrote a song from some stranger.. I feared this time would be like the rest.  
  
Yes...he entered the lavish room through the other door, nearest the piano.  
"Julia! If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times! Stop playing that god-damned song!"  
I hid behind the door, by back resting upon it's frame. Draggin Angelo into hiding, the fight continued,  
"It is none of your business what I play or not! I wrote this song! YOU SHOULD be proud of me."  
"Proud of you?! Ha! I know who you wrote that song for! And I'm willing to bet that you still seeing him aren't you!?"  
"How dare you say a thing like that? But..hmm, now that you mention it, HE would be more loving than you!"  
  
I heard the slap, Julia was crying again. If only she would stop playing that song, father wouldn't be mad. Or if she wrote a song for papa, then he wouldn't be mad at me as well.  
Mother's crying, I peeked around the corner to see what was happening, just then to hear Angelo whine sadly.  
Both their eyes snapped to my direction.  
"LOOK JULIA! Now you've broughten our daughter into this again! Come here Rinoa!"  
I shook my head, and backed off, father just stood there and shook his head. He was dissapointed in me again.  
All of this over a song....?  
  
==================================  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
==================================  
"Good'ay miss Heartilly! What can I do for you?" Owl Fox asked. Owl Fox was the owner of the Galbadian Music Den, also an ex-resistance member, she I still prefered to call him his codename.  
"Hello Owl-Fox" I gave him a whole hearted smile, "I have a music box in my posession and it seems to have broke."  
"Ya' mean broken? Here lemme have a look at it" I handed him the musix box.  
"Hmmm.....Yep, it's broken all right."   
"...Well? can ya fix it" I gave him a stupid look.  
"Sure! Anything for you! Thanks for getting my grandson outta that fix the other day! hmm, ain't them you're friends outside?"  
I turned and looked out the front window. Sigh, it's 'The Posse' and beating on another person yet again  
"Seifer..well I'll see you later Owl Fox!" I waved goodbye and headed to the door.  
"Mr. Almasy, is there ever a time when you're Not in trouble?" I smiled and placed my hands upon my hips. He turned away from the person they were beating to face her.  
"Rinny, so glad we found you. Hmmm, be a dear and hold on while we 'ahem' persuade this character to pay us back?"  
"SEIFER, ASSISTANCE!!" Shouted Fujin as she held down the struggling boy under her shoe.  
"Yeah Yeah." He replied  
"This is mean Seifer stop it."  
"Wha? tch, fine! Break it up!" Raijin and Fujin backed away from the boy.  
"But he owes us money, ya know? Fuu and I were going to spend a night on the town with that money, ya know?  
"Hey ya heard the lady, she wants us to stop!"  
"RAGE!!"  
"Yeah, no fare, ya know?" Fujin and Raijin slouched there shoulders and dissapointedly looked at the ground.  
  
Picking the boy who owed them money by the shirt Raijin glared angrily at him  
"The Posse'll speak to you later!"  
"AFFIRMATIVE!!" Fujin replied and with that he threw the boy, who immediatly sprinted off.  
"So Seifer, why are we here again?" Raijin scratched his head.  
"MORON!!" Fujin sent a swift blow to his shin.  
"Ow ow ow! That hurt, ya know?"  
I laughed at the two of them, so much like brother and sister.  
"We're being paid big to protect Miz heartilly there"  
"SQUALL?!"  
"huh?" I asked confused  
"What Fuu means is, Why can't Squall protect her, no offense Rinoa, but I can't stand you, ya know?"  
"RUDE!!" Another kick  
  
"Well, the pay is right and besides, I get to be by my favorite ex-girlfriend" He winked at me, which got him a roll of the eyes.  
"Pu-Lease"  
"And our first job, is to take you back to Balamb!" Seifer said happily, raising the hyperion in his normal 'knightly stance'.  
"And what for?" I snapped at him  
"whoa whoa, calm down! Seems your one friend is okay and Dr. Kadawaki suggested you see him."  
  
I could tell already that this journey was going to be a big hoot!  
================================================================================  
Okies okies! I haven't written fanfiction for quit a long while now and I know there might be ALOT or errors in my story, but whatcha all think so far?!  
This is chapter one, so, there's more to come (with more reviews, lol) !YATTA! 


End file.
